


This evil mysterious meta you're talking about

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry doesn't care anymore, Bottom Barry, Everybody is talking about this new evil meta, F/M, Fluff, He listens and he finds out, Len is a scary supervillain, M/M, Oliver is a serious vigilante with a CW smolder, Top Len, but they can catfight when it comes to Barry, except Barry's never heard of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry finds out that his friends were secretly gathered to talk about this evil, mysterious new meta that they were secretly keeping away from him. Who was this meta with the most confusing set of skills anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This evil mysterious meta you're talking about

Barry had just stepped into the star-lab with 20 BigBelly burger sets and was about to enter the main lab.  
He knew that he may have gotten carried away ordering burgers, but the lab was supposed to be empty now so he would be able to enjoy them without guilt while watching TV marathons on Cisco's newly invented wall-sized high resolution monitor.

Cisco had just installed the full surround audio system with it and it was going to be awesome to watch anything on that screen. With 20 hamburgers. with 20 cokes and 20 french fries.  
Iris would have disapproved and lectured about 'you should eat healthy Barry, not just cramming in the required calories with junk food and stuff'(Barry suspected she sounded a lot like Caitlin when she talked about Barry's health these days) but she didn't have to know, did she?

He stopped just before he entered the labs when the box on the top toppled and threatened to fall and he caught it triumphantly, when he heard the familiar voices from inside the lab.

"...-- we can't. We won't make it. His powers will be just too strong."

Barry heard Cisco's voice. Barry blinked. Wasn't Cisco supposed to be in Atlanta's super it's-going-to-be-awesome tech convention?  
Then his thought was interrupted by Caitlin's,

"But Barry doesn't know that."

Barry gaped. She said that she was going to that super magnificent cell-reproduction-something(Barry didn't really understand) program in San Francisco today, and she was here, too?  
But then Barry's heart dropped because his friends were talking about a dangerous, evil metahuman that they couldn't tell Barry. What was going on?

"I think it's kind of combination of multiple powers you know," It was Felicity's voice now, and Barry gaped. Felicity was here? And she knew about this villain?

"The perfect blend of big, convincing, trustworthy, beautiful hazel eyes, with knitted brows and pouty lips, I mean, come on! The whole package is almost cheating."

There were sounds of agreeing murmurs, and Barry got more and more confused. What the hell was happening here? And how many people were there?  
There were definitely more people than just Caitlin, Cisco and Iris, and what kind of villain was that? His(her?) skills sounded really awful. 

"He uses his powers for the most evil stuffs too, you know, to get the last cookie or pick the movie at movie nights." Cisco said and Barry got confused. What?

"I once saw a mugger give back the wallet and his own money to an elderly poor woman because he 'stared' the man into it." Iris's voice said, and Barry had to blink.

"That didn't happen." Cisco snorted but his voice was half-scared, half-convinced, and Barry peaked into the lab and he saw Iris nodding and making that focused face that she used to tell scary stories at night when they were young and hiding from thunderstorms under the bed cover.

"He stared and stared and stared at the man, until the poor robber guy had given back the money, apologized for being such a horrible person and fled away in shame," Iris said, "I felt kind of bad for the guy, I think there were tears when he ran away."

Hmm, That reminded of Barry of a similar happening the other day when Barry(not in the Flash suit) convinced a young bully to give back the nice lady her purse back, though in his case the young kid was already feeling so ashamed of himself and was quick to apologize and to never do it again before he parted.

"He just has these eyes, you know," it was Felicity again who was talking, "Big, hazel green, BEAUTIFUL eyes, that are so expressive, they just makes you DO stuffs. And that's when he doesn't even realize what he's doing, so if he goes rogue and evil, there'd be no stopping him."

"And to think he will use them against you." Cisco said in a horrified voice,

"His eyes are honest and it's the best thing you've ever seen in your life, you kind of melt in it,"

then Cisco realized what he was talking about and said, "No, no! I mean they're horrible! They're evil!"

Cisco was clearly having a meltdown and Barry could easily picture everybody looking at the engineer.

"And the next thing you know you are sewing that damn suit for the 402th time in your apartment. Swearing you're going to let him run around naked next time he rips or spills tomato sauce on your precious suit again, but instead you're pulling an all-nighter formulating how to make an energybar taste more 'chocolaty' because he said it tasted like bricks while staring at you with those damn puppy eyes."

There was kind of compassionate silence when Cisco finished and Barry heard something like someone shoulder-patting Cisco.

And Barry gaped at the wall because now he knew they were talking about him, Barry, and they were unbelievable. And hey, he did NOT rip the suit that much Cisco was totally overreacting.  
Yes the suit took the hit for every fight Barry was in and yes, if the suit came alive it would probably strangle Barry for it, but he only spilled tomato sauce on the suit one time that last Christmas and that was ages ago. Ages.  
And how could they talking about this ridiculous evil power of Barry that wasn't even true?  
Barry couldn't wait to go home and tell all this to his boyfriend about how horrible his friends were when another voice spoke.

"You are all so weak."

There was sudden gravelly voice that left no question whose voice it was.  
Oliver. Great. How could Oliver be part of this?

"With the discipline and the sheer power of will, we should be able to fight his powers off. I could definitely defeat him in less than 5 minutes."

Then there was this snort of Len's, and Barry tried hard not to feel the pang of betrayal from his boyfriend. Len, too? Really?  
Len had told Barry that he had to attend this secret maybe-Rogue-maybe-something super secret meeting and here he was, Barry's proud boyfriend, listening and participating in the active debate about how evil Barry was. Oh, Len was so going to pay for this.

"No, you wouldn't." Len said, unaware of the speedster aka his seething boyfriend behind the doors, "You'd be the first in line to fall into his powers and just turn on all of us. He'd give you this puppy eyes and you'd just turn around and start shooting arrows at whatever it displeases him."

Someone laughed so hard at that and quickly tried to cover it up as a cough and Barry knew it was Lisa. Barry decided not to be surprised at anything by now. Everybody was here and now Barry hated all his friends and his life.

"You're the one to talk." Oliver grumbled, "Tell me, how was it that RIP convinced you to join the Legend crew again? Did you board the ship before or after he promised you the future with-"

"He is a time-traveling future-seeing psychopath and it's none of your business." Len cut Oliver's words, his voice frighteningly smooth that Barry had to know that that his boyfriend was pissed.

"Again, how many times did you pay visit to my boyfriend last year? Counting the times you know, just checking up on him outside his house or when he's sleeping without him even knowing?" Yes, Len was definitely going in for the kill.

"I did not pay too many visits-" Oliver started to spat back and then,

"128 times!" Felicity blurted out.

There was this horribly long silence and Barry could practically hear Len smirk.

"Say that again, Arrow?" Len's smirk was so loud that it blasted the silent room. Barry buried his face in his palms.

".. Felicity." Oliver said over his gritted teeth and Felicity yelped.

"Sorry, sorry, I just keep check of everything and you did travel between the cities to check up on Barry very often."

"I know Barry seems to think it's all older brotherly and sweet," Len drawled, without missing a beat of this golden opportunity to bait the vigilante,"-but as his boyfriend it just makes me want to ice your creepy shit."

There was silence but the clash of all that alpha-male testosterone were more than enough to tell what was going on in that room.

"If you two kill each other, won't Barry be pissed?" Iris said, to which Len gave her a smirk.

"Scarlet will understand."

To which Lisa snorted,

"He made you sleep on the sofa for two weeks when you iced that hero's arm, Lenny. I don't think you should act so cool about pissing off your boyfriend."

There was some loud Pffph! sound from the general area where Team Flash stood.

"The Flash made Captain Cold sleep on the couch? That's-" Then Cisco caught Len's murderous gaze and his voice dropped from a squeal. "---- So not funny, yes, definitely not funny."

It still could have almost stopped there, thin layer of peace still intact, until Oliver made the sound of a whip(waaaapish!) then there was the whirl of the cold gun came alive and all hell broke lose.

Barry turned around as he heard the screams('Not my Suit, don't hit my suit!!') and yellings('You guys are not shooting arrows and cold gun in my lab!!!') and little explosions and various curses exploded in the chaos of the lab.  
He may or may not have heard someone screaming(possibly Lisa) that her cellphone was shot by a freaking arrow and soon heard the gold gun whirling to life and Felicity's screams as she yelled 'No Oliver Nooooo'.

Barry should watch TV at his own apartment. He ignored his phone starting to vibrate in his pocket and headed home with a smile on his face.  
After all, this evil speedster had better things to do.


End file.
